


Dark Pit shows affection the story

by Podunks



Category: Mother 3, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Modern AU, Pit is a level 30 Smash player, Viridi is a shopkeeper, i love friend love...., platonic gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Pit is not an affectionate person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Pit shows affection the story

Viridi took a whiff of her newly blossomed flowers, they were an arrangement of pinks and reds. The smell of the pollen was hypnotizing, it would definitely attract a few butterflies into her shop....hopefully bees as well. The Sunday sun emitted a light to her shelves of house plants, giving them an attractive glow as the leaves that drooped pulled itself up and looked like it was waving; as if it was saying good morning to the Goddess. Viridi flipped the sign from closed to open, she picked up the new flowers and placed them onto the window, as display to attract some customers. The noise of the small fan whirring was all she could hear, a sigh of pleasure escaped her mouth as she admired her shop; weeks of building it became a dream come true, and a safe space for her to unwind and recollect. 

Until there was a slam of the door, the bell ringing violently, a pale teenage emo bird boy stood at the door catching his breath. Sighing, Viridi turned from her flowers, taking another glance back at them. She plumped to her soft stool and leaned slightly on the high glass desk; smirking at the sweaty angel before her. 

"Soooooo.......Dark Pit, what brings you to my shop, for the second time today?" 

Wheezing, Dark Pit raised a finger, taking the sign, Viridi gave him a few seconds to gain some breath, he straightens himself and looks at Viridi straight in the eyes with fiery determination. He asked.

"HOW DO I SAY FUCK YOU IN FLOWER?"

Viridi's smile falters into a look of serious concern, eyebrows furrowed, her head pushed back a bit; her ears felt offended from what she just heard on the brink of morning. No one hasn't even come here yet and now she's dealing with a potty mouth! Shaking her head from thought, she looked at Dark Pit up and down; he was sweaty and smelled of putrid anger. 

"Wh......Excuse me?" Viridi responded. 

Dark Pit scoffed and wiped the sweat from his forehead and slammed his hands on the desk, shaking the objects on the top and leaned close to the Goddess of Nature. 

"You're Viridi, you know what flowers and their meanings are. Correct?"  
"We-Well yes but why the hell did you burst through my door asking this?!"  
"It doesn't matter. Look, I need flowers that would say, 'FUCK YOU!' in big letters," Dark Pit made a rainbow like motion with his hands.  
"But- But why. Why do you want-- flowers that say fuck you, I thought you and Teapot Blondie were friends.." Viridi gave a look of pity and went back to her intimidating glare.  
"It's not for Lucas,"  
"THEN WHO IS IT FOR?"  
"His carrot-headed brother,"

Taking a moment to process who he was talking about, Viridi erupted into a roar of sudden laughter. Dark Pit glared in confusion. Why was she laughing? 

"CLAUS ?" Viridi basically screamed and went into another laughing fit. A moment of awkward silence from Dark Pit and the track of hyenas from Viridi went on. A customer, shyly walked in and raised their voice slightly. 

"Um, Hello? Are you busy? I need help with a few plants.." they shifted nervously, afraid they interrupted a good conversation and killed the vibe. Viridi snorted and nodded.   
"YEA... YEA ... GIVE ME A MOMENT IM ALMOST DONE WITH-- THIS LOSER," Dark Pit blushed in embarrassment; crossing his arms in irritation while he watched Viridi stumble into the other room. She returned with a bouquet of flowers with odd colors. Smiling, Dark Pit picked up the flowers and thanked Viridi as he rushed out the door. 

\--   
Lucas took a sip of Palutena's tea, the flavor exploded of strawberries and mint; he felt rejuvenated drinking it enough energy to run a mile and back without breaking a sweat. Claus on the other hand, wasn't a fan of tea, he took small sips from time to time so he wouldn't seem rude and not drink it at all. The tea was truly magical and strong. Lucas gently placed the cup on the table and smiled at Palutena. 

"The tea was delicious, thank you Lady Palutena!" Palutena turned towards Lucas and nodded in agreement. 

"I'm glad that you like it Lucas, I made it from scratch using the ingredients from the heavens,"  
"You should teach me some time-- if that's ok with you of course,"  
"I don't mind teaching you Lucas! I love cooking, and it would be great to have another person in the kitchen with me. Besides Pit, anyways."  
"Oh tha--"

Dark Pit opened the door suddenly, making Lucas jump. Claus lifted an eyebrow about why the emo kid was all sweaty and gross. Lucas recovered himself and waved a small wave towards his friend. "Hi Pittoo!" 

Dark Pit was not expecting the Tazmily Brothers to be here so soon. "Hello Lucas, Hello......................." Dark Pit squinted his eyes as he made eye contact with Claus, the mutual hatred Lucas felt was strong. Dark Pit spoke in a low voice "Carrot-head,". Claus' eyebrow twitched and looked down at his hands. "What's the flowers for?" Lucas looked down and mouthed an 'oh!'. Not answering, he darted to his room and closed the door behind him. 

Pit and Dark Pit shared one of the master bedrooms. The room had a soft glow from the sun shining through the window above their beds. Pit, was immersed into his WiiU, playing a round of Smash with someone online. Looking up at his grumpy double, he gave a quick wave and went back to his game. Dark Pit took off his hoodie and put on a dark blue tank top; double checking he didn't stink of sweat. He picked up the other bouquet of yellow tulips, and carefully put the both of them in his left arm and stumbled to the door. Pit yelled "Victory!" punching the air in joy, putting the WiiU down he hopped off his bed. "Pittoo if you need help I can carry one of the bouquets-"  
"No."  
"Oh-- well I can at least open the door for you," Pit grabbed the knob and opened the door, waving his hand towards the door like a gentleman. Dark Pit scoffed and obliged. Walking back in the dining room with Pit, he saw Lucas watching Palutena making a pie. Pittoo gave Claus his bouquet in silence, he turned to Lucas' direction and cleared his throat.

"Hey uh- Lucas. I have something for you..." Dark Pit held the tulips behind his back shyly, using his wings to make sure Lucas didn't see. Lucas looked up from Palutena's work and walked to the table where the dark angel stood next of. 

"What is it Pittoo?" He tilted his head subconsciously, Pittoo shuffled his wings and pulled out the flowers from behind him, Lucas gasped in surprise and hesitantly took the flowers from Dark Pit; resting his nose in the flowers, the softness of the petals were comforting. Dark Pit rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes avoiding contact as he was blushing. 

"I just...I dunno I got these flowers to say thank you.." Dark Pit paused, trying to keep his mean demeanor somehow and gulped.   
"You're..the first human friend I've had, and I feel really comfortable being around you and talking to you about anything."

Lucas blushed red, he didn't know what to say. This was the nicest thing Dark Pit has said to him, the angel wasn't much of a talker but he listened to all the stories Lucas would tell, fictional or the stories about his adventures. His throat tightened, he was on the verge of tears; wiping his eyes to prevent tears from leaking. He smiled and nodded excitedly, a giggle of happiness slipped from his mouth as Pittoo gave a soft awkward smile back. 

"Awwwww," Pit and Palutena cooed in unison. Dark Pit stiffened in humiliation, he really felt the attention on him now. Claus looked at his phone and stood up from his spot, stretching, he called out to Lucas. "Yo! Luke we have to go home. Boney's hungry," 

"Ah, okay!!" Lucas responded and gave Pittoo a quick hug and left to his shoes. Claus grabbed the bouquet from the table, thanking Dark Pit for the presents. Waiting for Lucas to be ready, he thanked Palutena for the tea.

"I hope you boys can come and visit tomorrow?"  
"Yep! Lu and I don't have much to do anyways, plus I wanna fight Pit and Pittoo in a round of smash."

Pit flapped his wings in excitement, tightening his fists in determination. "You're on!"  
"Can't wait, Carrot-head." Dark Pit smirked.

Claus scoffed in disbelief and opened the door.   
"Bye guys."  
"Goodbye!!" 

The door closed gently, the soft conversation of Claus and Lucas echoed the hallway.   
\-------  
"You.....do know what the bouquet means...right?"  
"Uh, no?"

Embarrassed, Lucas leaned in to Claus' ear and whispered two words. Claus gasped in surprise; his voice edging off in anger. 

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER."


End file.
